


My Garden Of Shadows

by lilredd3394



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Come Little Children song, Gen, Jack isn't just Jack Frost, Sheparding dead children, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredd3394/pseuds/lilredd3394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people called him the grim reaper but his job was different. While the Grim Reaper actually killed the people, Jack guided them to the other side.</p>
<p> “I’m a Shepard; I guide the spirits of dead children to the afterlife.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Garden Of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Late tribute to the one year anniversary of Rise of the Guardians. Song called Come Little Children, it's by katethegreat19 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1t8-_pI1-9Q) based off of the song in Hocus Pocus. 
> 
> I recommend listening to the song while reading the fic. Get the full feeling of the story.

  
_Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away_  
 _Into A Land Of Enchantment_  
 _Come Little Children_  
 _The Time's Come To Play  
_ _Here In My Garden Of Shadows_  


Jack’s voice rang through the sky as he walked down the snowy street. He was wearing a loose black shirt that had a hood that covered his white hair and most of his face; his pants were tight and black as well leaving his feet still bare. He was an eerie figure as he walked, many people called him the grim reaper but his job was different. While the Grim Reaper actually killed the people, Jack guided them to the other side. It was a horrid task but someone had to do. 

  
_Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee The Way_  
 _Through All The Pain And The Sorrows_  
 _Weep Not Poor Children_  
 _For Life Is This Way  
_ _Murdering Beauty And Passions_  


Jack watched as children slowly stepped out of the trees and buildings, they seemed to be almost in a trace as they followed him. He could tell they were already dead by the fact that they seemed to glow. If he studied them hard enough he would be able to tell how they died and how long, but he didn’t want to go that much into his job. He felt a shift in the air and looked around; he saw a flash of gray that he instantly recognized as Aster. He cursed mentally, he had asked Sandy to keep them away from Burgress for the night so they didn’t have to watch him Shepard the dead children into the afterlife. 

  
_Hush Now Dear Children, It Must Be This Way_  
 _To Weary Of Life And Deceptions_  
 _Rest Now My Children_  
 _For Soon We'll Away  
_ _into The Calm And The Quiet_  


Jack returned his gaze to his destination, it was just outside of town but he knew that if Aster was here the rest of the guardians weren’t far behind. He turned back to the dead children that were following him. Their gaze never left him once, it had creeped him out at first but now he realized it was because it was all they could see. He had been told by the Grim Reaper that many spirits were actually blind, but they could see the reaper and the soul Shepard which is why they never looked away. They didn’t want to be blind again, it scared them. 

  
_Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away_  
 _Into A Land Of Enchantment_  
 _Come Little Children_  
 _The Time's Come To Play  
_ _Here In My Garden Of Shadows_  


Jack stopped in front of the portal and turned to face the spirits, even though he stopped walking they continued. He watched them, making sure that all of them got through alright. It wasn’t until the last spirit went through that he sliced through the portal with his staff, cutting off the connection between this world and the afterlife. He sighed and pulled his hood back and stretched, he had two more portals he had to send spirits through. One of them was in London, England and the other in Sidney, Australia. They portals always rotated so the next time the portal was in Burgress wouldn’t be for another fifty or so years. 

Jack looked over at the buildings “You can come out now,” he called as he leaned against his staff, watching the alley carefully. Just like he thought the guardians stepped into sight “I thought I asked Sandy to keep you busy for the night.”

“which made us curious about why you didn’t want us here,” North said shrugging “what where you doing?” 

“I’m a Shepard; I guide the spirits of dead children to the afterlife.” Jack said shrugging “I do it in on the Summer Solstice, don’t know the reason for that but it’s just when it happens.” He glanced at the moon “I have to go, I have two more areas to take care of before it’s done for the year.” 

“So you’ve got two jobs?” Toothiana asked curiously as she flew over to him “aside from behind the Spirit of Winter.” 

Jack nodded “yeah, but it gives me something to do in the summer.” He said with a smile as he adjusted his grip on his staff “I’ll see you guys at the pole later on, should be done by morning.” He saved a bow before letting the wind shoot him into the air and fly him over the ocean to London. 


End file.
